


You're paying for dessert

by AmoreYeonBin



Series: TXT boys at Uni [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin are finally dating and their friends couldn't be happier. Time for them to have their first date!ORYeonbin have their date and finally bone in the most fluffy way possible
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT boys at Uni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So this is my first time writing something smutty so lmao bare with me please. If you don't wanna read smut you can click off after reading the first chapter.

“Oh my god. This was the cheesiest letter I’ve ever read. I love it though.”

Taehyun was grinning. Soobin had just returned after his successful attempt at finally wooing Yeonjun. The boy couldn’t stop smiling. How could he? His beloved had just kissed the senses out of him.

“Thanks, Tyun. And thanks for the pep talk. If it weren’t for you, wouldn’t have mustered up to courage to finally ask him.”

“Yeah yeah, enough with the sappy shit. I’m hungry, wanna grab some food?” Soobin laughed and slapped the shorter’s hand, together they proceeded to get some Chinese food. 

“So, tell me, what happened when you reached?” Soft clinking of chopsticks could be heard all around the diner. Both boys sat at a table far into a corner near the washroom, away from other people, mostly because Taehyun wanted to know all that happened when Soobin reached Yeonjun’s dorm earlier that day.

_Giggles echoed as Yeonjun kept bumping around furniture, pulling Soobin along with him._

_“_ _Junnie Hyung stop- you’ll fall-” Soobin’s concerns falling to deaf ears as Yeonjun kept on kissing the man over and over again, tongue swiping on his bottom lip. Soobin couldn’t stop himself from smiling, dimples permanently plastered on the taller as they tried to navigate across the room and finally reached the bed that they so desired to be on. Yeonjun gasped as the taller reached near his ear, whispering sweet nothings as his hands caressed the pink haired boy’s toned abdomen._

_“I want to make you feel so good Junnie, but I’m afraid we have to stop. I don’t want to rush you into something that you haven’t done before.”_

_Sighing, knowing that the younger is correct, they have only been together for a few hours, even if it feels like eternity. Nodding, Yeonjun pulling Soobin into a hug, kissing his cheek._

_“Alright Binnie. My gentleman.” He smiled, pecking the taller on the nose next, eliciting the cutest snort from the man._

_“I’m so lucky to have you Hyung.”_

“Man, so you guys basically made out for 6 fucking hours. How are you even alive? How is your dick alive??” Soobin burst into laughter, flailing his hands, signalling Taehyun to tone down the volume. Technically they did end up just messing around together for 6 hours, Soobin did reach 2pm and left at 8, but they were the best 6 hours of bliss he had spent with Yeonjun, he didn’t care about having blue balls after that. Both boys quickly finished eating, constantly snickering with Soobin whining telling Taehyun to quiet down. Finally, they left for their dorms.

Soobin called Yeonjun one last time that night, chirping ‘I love you’s to his man, followed by a final happy birthday and called it a day. He smiled to himself, feeling as if he just conquered the world and slept with a heart full of love and warmth for the pink haired man.

The next few weeks were just spent in Yeonjun and Soobin gushing at each other at any opportunity they got. Typically, if this were some other couple, their friends would probably bitch the shit out of how sappy they both are. But they were happy, both Beomgyu and Kai giving them knowing smiles whenever they’d walk into the cafeteria holding hands. Taehyun would always tease both of them when they’d peck each other’s cheek before running off to class.

“Yeah. They are cute together” Taehyun sighed with a smile, low-key hoping for a day like that to come for himself as well. Shrugging the thought, brushing his red locks away from his face, he lied on his bed and continued writing his term paper.

* * *

“Have you been on a date yet?” Kai questioned, query muffling into a chomp as he took a large bite off his sandwich. Yeonjun looked up from his laptop, “Hmm, in fact we haven’t. Both of us have been super busy Huening. Maybe it slipped his mind?” Yeonjun sounded a little dejected. “Ah no. Hyung probably is planning something. It’s only been like a month since you’ve been together.” Beomgyu pointed out as he continued to scribble on his sketch pad.

“Hey is that-”

“Shut the fuck up Kai.”

“Woah easy there. You know he doesn’t like it when you peak into his art.”

Bickering ensues and Yeonjun jokingly texts Soobin, “Come quick, the kids are fighting.” Beomgyu physically hisses at kai, motioning to bite him, to which kai responds with a screech. Yeonjun shoots them a stern look, a little embarrassed since the café is pretty crowded this evening. The three then go back to whatever they were doing before, Yeonjun studying, Beomgyu sketching someone mysterious and Kai downing his third sandwich.

Soobin arrives, panting a little since he ran all the way from class but looks relieved at the sight of calm and quiet. His eyes meet Yeonjun’s and he can feel his cheeks heating up, realising that the pinked haired boy had jokingly sent him that text, and shook his head. The eldest gets up, a little surprised seeing his boyfriend, hair sticking up to his forehead as he appeared to be catching his breath.

“Did you actually just run all the way from class?” Teased Yeonjun. “What are you doing with our resident scoundrels though?” Deflected Soobin, his hand reaching up to scratch his neck, ears bright red from embarrassment. “Cute.” Yeonjun pulled the taller’s cheeks. “I wanted to keep an eye on them since they have been going to parties for 3 days straight” he looks behind to see dumb and dumber pretending to do homework.

“I’ll stay with them if you guys wanna go somewhere.” Taehyun had finally caught up to Soobin, he didn’t exert that much as he was conserving energy to work out later that night. Beomgyu looked up from his paper, it was kept in the wrong alignment, to see Taehyun talking to the couple. Eyes quickly diverting, a barely there blush dusted over his cheeks as he caught a glimpse at the red head.

“I have to work on my paper anyway, plus they won’t leave if I’m here.” Yeonjun gave the younger a pat on the back and whispered a thank you and proceeded to grab his stuff and leave with Soobin.

* * *

“I didn’t forget by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Our date.”

Their fingers were intertwined as they were walking in the park, trying to stay alone just for a little while longer, several assignments waiting for them at their respective dorms. Yeonjun felt flustered, he always felt flustered whenever he was with Soobin. It was taking him some time to getting used to this new dynamic between them. This was the first time for both, dating someone.

Yeonjun being the reserved kind before university, a little insecure about his appearance but he learnt how to embrace it when he finally entered the new phase in his life. So naturally, he didn’t really have any luck having a boyfriend before Soobin. And Soobin just didn’t have a crush on someone for majority of his school life, coming out being a whole huge task. They were lucky enough to have friends who didn’t make a big deal about that.

They were perfect for each other, as reiterated by their friends constantly, both having plenty admirers in university, but they always had eyes for each other.

“I want to make it special.”

“Binnie you always say that.” Yeonjun giggled, rubbing soft circles on the back of the taller’s hand. They have been pretty busy over the past month, their semesters coming to an end shortly.

“But I want to take you on a date Hyung, and I really _really_ want to make it perfect for you. To make up for all the times we’ve lost pining for each other…” Dimples spreading across Soobin’s cheek as he reminisces about all the times they were tip toeing around each other, playfully flirting all the time but still never mustering courage to do something further. Yeonjun hummed lovingly at that, didn’t really protest since he knew the younger was right.

It was around 9 pm. By this time, they had reached Yeonjun’s dorm, feeling a little sad as this meant not meeting for another few days, both boys drowning in work. The pink haired boy felt a pit in his stomach, sighing sadly as he went on his tip toes to kiss the taller goodbye, nose bumping as they pulled away, foreheads touching, eyes closed. A glint of mischief sparked in Soobin as he pulled his phone out to call Taehyun. “Hey, I am thinking of staying over at Yeonjun’s. You know? To help him with his presentation.” Eyes wide open Yeonjun gasped. Soobin took his hand up to his lips and said, “Does tonight count as a date my love?” Yeonjun almost melted into a puddle due to the lilt in his voice.

“No.” Yeonjun replied sheepishly. Soobin immediately got what his boyfriend wanted and let out a loud cackle in return. “Fine, I’ll take you out _out_ soon.” And with that the pink haired minx pulled the taller by the collar yet again, lips teasingly pouted as the taller laughed and they turned to close the door with a loud thud.

When they all met for classes next morning, the other boys gave them loud shouts, implying that they finally boned. Kai was literally on the verge of jumping, fisting the air. Yeonjun finally calmed the boys down, thoroughly denied any claims about ‘boning’, Soobin’s hand always on his waist, laughing at the immaturity of their best friends.

* * *

“I finally reserved a seat for the two of us!!” Exclaimed Soobin. “My wallet has a hole burnt into it but it’s a good burn.” It was yet again Taehyun’s idea. Even though an expensive one but a solid idea none the less. Seriously, this guy is so good at matters of love, why the fuck does he not have a girlfriend yet. Or boyfriend? Soobin wanted to ask Taehyun but he knew how snappy he got whenever he mentioned dating or anything of that sort.

“Why does everything in life have to be about love and finding **the one**?I’m very happy and fulfilled single, thank you very much.” That’s what his usual answer is.

“I’m sure Yeonjun Hyung would love it!!” Chirped Taehyun. Huh, the boy is in a good mood today? “Did you wake up on the right side of the bed?”

“Uh, nah. I’m just going out to watch a movie with Gyu and Kai you know, been waiting for this one since months.”

Soobin shrugged it off and decided to call Yeonjun and give him the good news about them finally being able to have their much awaited first date. He could hear the pink haired fluff squeal at the other end, excited to spend an entire day or two, with his man. And maybe hopefully end up doing something more at his dorm.

It’s been a tough touch starved month since their last escapade alone. Their exams were finally over and that meant alone time for both boys. Yeonjun got a haircut and didn’t get time to do his roots yet again so he was a half black half pink ball. Soobin found it extremely adorable, even though the older clearly wanted to take effort in his appearance, to look as flamboyant as possible. He’d also wear the sweater the younger gifted him at any given opportunity, more so to tease him than anything. Yeonjun loved the way his eyes darkened as if he wanted to devour him whole then and there. Yeah, they needed to bone.

Soon.

* * *

It was a Saturday and Soobin was at Yeonjun’s dorm, helping him pick out what to wear. The date had officially begun, both determined to enjoy every moment they spent with each other. They were planning to stay together for the weekend, a dinner date set for Sunday evening at some fancy restaurant, Soobin’s words. Yeonjun was adamant on splitting, he couldn’t let the younger go broke because of him. After much bickering, it was finally settled. Soobin allowed Yeonjun to pay for dessert. “You better pick something expensive for dessert then.” Huffed Yeonjun. Soobin looked at him right in the eye, “Why would I want to eat dessert when I have you all to myself.” Yeonjun had to muster everything inside him to not pounce on Soobin and take him then and there, the taller giving him his most shit eating grin.

The pink haired boy comically took deep breaths “I’m going to ignore that comment.”, “I’m not.” Grinning, Soobin pulled his boyfriend for yet another kiss. “You’re making it too hard for me to not fuck you Soobin…” he groaned in between kisses. “Who knows I might even let you do that.” And with that they finally stopped. Loving where things were starting to head soon. Yeonjun wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend, and he wasn’t letting any opportunity slip by. The rest of the evening was just spent in watching movies and cuddling, eating ramen, and sleeping in each other’s arms.

The alarm went off at around 9 am, legs tangled, fingers clasped. Yeonjun turns to face Soobin, his mouth slightly open, nose scrunched as he starts to wake up slowly. “Good morning sunshine.” Yeonjun pecks his nose, knowing he probably wouldn’t want to kiss, considering morning breath. “Morning.” Soobin let out a happy grumble, voice deeper than his usual. God, Yeonjun could get used to his. The raven-haired boy then proceeded to pull the elder closer, kissing everywhere but his lips, eliciting sweet giggles from Yeonjun. This started to get a little heated as Soobin moved to kissing his jaw next, short gasps leaving Yeonjun’s lips.

“Soobin, I hate to be the cock block but please, I haven’t brushed yet.” Yeonjun groaned aloud, finally pushing the larger off him. Soobin looked at his boyfriend, yet again very smug. He loved the effect he had on the older, always catching him off guard. He wasn’t this confident usually. In fact, he was never this confident. This was all Yeonjun’s doing. The man instilled something in him, and he was loving how the older was reacting to him.

Both had a light breakfast. Checking up on the kids even though Taehyun promised to keep them busy. Yes, Taehyun was 19 and the others were 18. What about it.

“Hmm your birthday is soon, what do you want as your gift?” Joked Yeonjun, remembering how a few months back the taller had asked him the exact same thing. Laughing, Soobin replied with “Gift me anything Junnie Hyung.” This time it was his turn to whine at the taller, mentally scolding himself for reacting that way back then. “Shit. Can’t even confess this time.”

* * *

Soobin had left for a bit, said he needed to grab a few books from his dorm that he left since he wanted to stay over Yeonjun’s for another night. Yeonjun currently getting dressed for their dinner, freshly out of the shower, bracelet clinking over his bare skin. He wore a long coat since it had gotten a little chilly outside, turtleneck hugging his neck, he put on a beanie for good measure as well. Subtly he checked himself out, cheek touching the rims of his glasses as he threw himself a quick wink. He checked the time, a little concerned since it had been a little over an hour that Soobin hadn’t returned, prayed that Kai didn’t catch him along the way. His ramblings stop in the middle when he hears a familiar knock on his door.

The raven-haired man was standing against the doorframe, holding a bouquet…?

Pretty pink, red, and yellow tulips littered all over, him wearing a not too fancy looking but still fancy suit. Yeonjun was speechless. “I thought you were supposed to get your books for tomorrow you idiot.” Pink spread over his cheeks; hands pressed against them, trying to hide them from the handsome man in front of them. “I didn’t lie. They are in here too.” Soobin points out his backpack, to which Yeonjun giggles at yet again. Backpacks and suits are a weird combination.

“Are you going to let me come in or…”

“NO! Come in, what the fuck. First you show up with flowers and then you fucking wear a goddamn suit?! How am I supposed to process that??” Soobin pecked the shorter on the lips, carefully placing the bouquet on a table and both finally left for dinner.

Ogling the ambiance around them, Yeonjun softly whispered, a little shy because of how expensive the place looked.

“Soobin… how much did you spend…?”

“I’m letting you buy dessert, quit asking me.” They quickly stifled their laughs as they didn’t want to seem like they had been here for the first time, straightening their back as they looked around. Everyone looked older than them there. Yeonjun opened his mouth again and Soobin shushed him before he could again feel guilty about Soobin himself spending that much money on their dinner.

“I have been saving little by little for really long Hyung. Besides, it’s not like it’s going to be our last date. You can always take us somewhere even more expensive.” The pink haired man cackled, glasses clinking.

They finally ordered food, holding hands across the table, talking about everything and anything under the sun. Yeonjun ended up playing footsies with the man, laughing every time the taller playfully kicked him instead. They were making such a ruckus, but they were loving every moment they were spending together.

The pink haired man would just fall silent from time to time, soaking in the handsomeness in front of him, how his lips curled up when he’d make a stupid joke, dimples poking through his soft skin that he wanted to touch all the time. The way Soobin’s eyes would shine when he’d talk about something the other boys did, Yeonjun knowing how much he treasured their friends. Soobin talked to him about how it was Taehyun who helped him gather the courage to finally ask him to be his boyfriend. To which Yeonjun replied by saying that the other two had been asking him to do the same.

“At least before this year Hyung. It’s pathetic otherwise.”

“That’s what the brats said?” Soobin chortles.

“Yeah man, the balls on those little shits.”

“I honestly want to see them date someone.”

“Didn’t you notice? Beomgyu totally has the hots for Taehyun. You should look at the way he instantly tones down when he arrives. Plus, I’ve noticed them being closer recently. Come on Binnie don’t tell me you’re that oblivious.” Teases Yeonjun. They kept on talking about them for a bit more, relishing at the fact that they aren’t the ones tiptoeing around each other anymore.

Time for dessert. Yeonjun stifled his laugh when the waiter asking him what they’d like to order, Soobin being in the washroom at the moment. The guy drinks too much of everything. Yeonjun in the mood for mischief, ordered Mint Choco ice cream for both him and Soobin. Sitting with his hands clasped in front of him when the raven haired arrived, Yeonjun gave him his prettiest smile.

“I actually cannot believe you made me eat toothpaste!!” Scoffed Soobin on their way out, tongue sticking out. Yeonjun couldn’t control his laugh.

Sitting in their ride, pecking Soobin’s lips, Yeonjun mused, “ _You_ taste good though.”, “Oh… we’re going _there_?” Grinned Soobin, a little nervous about what the older was implying. “Of course, we are. I am not kidding Soobin.” Yeonjun was visibly squirming, he could see lust in the taller’s eyes. Both boys quickly rushed to Yeonjun’s dorm. Not knowing what to do but still equal amounts horny and excited.


	2. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just them having sex but in a nice and fluffy way xD

“Fuck Soobin. Get closer.”

Things escalated quickly; they had already started making out in the lift that led to Yeonjun’s dorm room. Chests heaving as Soobin pulled off Yeonjun’s beanie, threading his fingers in the elder’s hair. Yeonjun moaned at the feeling, the sound immediately going to Soobin’s nether, himself groaning at the pleasure of hearing the pink haired man. Yeonjun’s glasses clinking, the older whining at that but quickly the whine turned into a surprised moan as Soobin bit his lower lip.

*Ding*

“Fuck, get off me quick.”

“Oh, hello Mr. Kim!” Yeonjun greeted the man in front of them, an incredibly surprised looking Soobin was standing at the corner of the lift. Straightening their coats, hiding the very present bulge that both men were donning, both bowed to Yeonjun’s lab professor.

“Good evening Mr. Choi, and Mr. Choi. What are both doing out so late? And shouldn’t you be at your dorm Mr. Choi?” He turned to look at Soobin, a little concerned since it was around 10 pm. Poor guy was still not over how fervently the older was kissing him.

“I… uh, um... yeah-”

“Oh, it’s nothing Mr. Kim. Soobin’s roommate was having some friends over so I thought I could offer him to stay over at my dorm, you know? He can get a good night’s sleep then.” Yeonjun interjected, diverting the professor’s attention to him, throwing his boyfriend a quick little smile. Soobin immediately blushed, all the confidence gone in a second. Oh, Soobin was whipped for his man.

“Well, that’s actually really nice of you Mr. Choi! Have a good night!”

Yeonjun small talked their way out of the uncomfortable encounter, Soobin only replying with nods. After the professor was finally out of sight and the shorter pink haired man had finally unlocked the door, he pulled the taller by his tie. Soobin chuckled at how quickly the older could change his demeanour.

“Come here you.”

It was ensured that the door was securely locked before both boys could go on to exploring each other’s mouth again. Tongues colliding, both making sounds of relief at that. It seemed to Yeonjun that he was going to have to take the lead tonight, but that thought was quickly dismissed from his mind as he felt Soobin’s fingers finding purchase on his waist. They roughly pushed them both together, a low groan escaping Soobin’s spit stained lips. Yeonjun swore that he’d come undone then and there if he heard that sound again.

“God, I’ve been wanting to have you for so long Junnie.” Soobin whispered against their lips, thumb caressing the elder’s cheeks, a sweet smile forming on both their lips even in the midst of such filth. Yeonjun’s fingers caressed Soobin’s hair, getting a little teary eyed because of the joy he felt to be with him.

The pink haired boy then took the hand of the taller in his, kissing them softly, pressing a peck on each knuckle, earning a giggle from receiver. “I thought you were going to rail me Hyung.” Laughing at the comment, Yeonjun proceeded to kiss Soobin’s neck.

“Yeah… I thought about it but maybe we should save the roughness for later.” Yeonjun led Soobin to his bed, sitting him on it first and then straddling him after, legs parted, their nether only separated by a few layers of clothing. Yeonjun then started to slowly grind on the man below him. Moans erupting from both their mouths as they reached towards each other to kiss again, never having enough of one another.

“Hyung you’re so beautiful.” Soobin mumbled praise as he was sucking hickeys into the pink haired minx who was wiggling his rear onto his crotch. He had to muster all the self-control to not ram into the shorter, making him squeal his name over and over again. Yeonjun moaned at the pleasure, the sensation of Soobin’s wet and soft lips against his skin. Nibbling his ear, the taller whispered filthy praise, groans of pleasure emitted in response.

Clothes were finally peeled off, first Yeonjun’s; Soobin taking long to admire his well-built body. Slender, lightly muscular and pink, from all the blushing.

“Stop staring Binnie.” Yeonjun was shy at the younger eyeing him. He proceeded to cover himself but was met with Soobin’s loving embrace and more loving kisses.

“You’re beautiful Hyung. You really are. I’m not saying this just for the sake of it. You really are perfect to me, always have been. So, you don’t need to be shy with me.”

“Why are you SOOOOO NICE WHAT THE FUCK BINNIE??” Yeonjun was squealing over the man, pulling his tie off him to finally undress him as well. Soobin leant up on his elbows with a grin plastered on his face as his lover slowly unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling out of the nerves. “I can manage.” Yeonjun swatted his hand away, aware that the younger found his nerves very endearing. He caressed Soobin’s chest, light chest hair brushed against his fingertips as he traced them against every inch of it. Soobin closed his eyes at the feeling, savouring every touch, whimpering a little when yeonjun’s fingers brushed near his nipples.

“Sensitive?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Good.” Yeonjun giggled as he proceeded to kiss Soobin, trailing his lips, starting from his ear, nibbling the soft skin a bit. Then his cheek, his soft bow shaped lips, his smooth neck littered with a few hickeys. His own doing. He started kissing his collarbone, earning a strained moan out of the younger. “Fuck, Junnie.” He took it as a sign to keep going, strewing more along the way to his nipples. He swirled his tongue around the nub, feeling the younger go tense, giggling at the way it felt. “It tickles.” Soobin gasped. Yeonjun then started trailing his tongue down his naval. Eager to finally have him in his mouth. Soobin propped up yet again, lower lip under his teeth. The pink haired man pulled the zipper with his tongue and Soobin almost came undone just by looking at that.

“Fuck Hyung. Where the fuck did you learn all this.”

“Porn big boy, good porn” They cackled for a bit, diluting any nervousness that had built over time. 

Pulling off the boxers, Yeonjun grinned from below. Soobin’s cock warm and hard in his hand, precum forming beads on the tip. He slowly pumped it, the younger’s head dipping into the pillow as he let out a sharp hiss.

“You’re so hard Binnie.”

“Yeah, no shit sherlo- FUCK, GO SLOW.”

“Oh boy, I’m enjoying this way too much” Yeonjun giggled as he pumped him a few more times, relishing in the way the younger responded to his touches with groans, his hands clutching the sheets as he picked up pace. The pink haired man finally licked a long stripe of his cock, Soobin let out a extended groan. Motivated, Yeonjun sucked the tip, eliciting strings and strings of cuss words from the man under him. Soobin’s hand snaking up to Yeonjun’s hair, gripping at the base, controlling his speed a little. The older could feel heat pooling at his own dick, straining against the fabric that separated skin to skin.

“Oh god, stop, I’m gonna- I want to be inside you when I do it Junnie please.” Yeonjun pulled away with a pop, crawling on top of his boyfriend, who was smiling at him, partly annoyed.

“You talk too much”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, I love all your quirks Binnie”

“So, it _IS_ bad??” A nasally laugh erupted from the eldest. Honestly at that moment, Yeonjun looked angelic, the soft moonlight gave him an ethereal glow, propped up on his lover. He looked so innocent, didn’t even seem as if he had just sucked the living soul out of poor Soobin. The raven-haired boy kept looking at him, a little smile had permanently been plastered on him.

“Is there something on my face?” Yeonjun said with a pout, genuine concern in his voice.

“No silly, I’m just looking. Did I tell you you’re beautiful?”

“You’ve said it 10 times already…” Yeonjun said with a blush, coming closer to his man.

“You’re counti- OUCH” Yeonjun pinched his side, leaning into the kiss with a goofy grin.

“I want you in me okay? No ifs or no buts, only my butt and your dick.” The oldest said while pulling off his sticky wet boxers. Face forming a grimace at the realisation of him leaking so much.

“Is that supposed to be funny or romantic?” Soobin chuckled pulling him into another kiss. They can never be serious can they.

“Oh, Binnie fuck…” Soobin eased a lubed up finger slowly into Yeonjun’s rim, who was hissing at this unfamiliar feeling. The taller’s eyebrows were furrowed, he didn’t want to hurt Yeonjun. “Do you want me to stop? We can always do this some other time.”, “No Binnie I want this, I want you.” Yeonjun croaked, muscles tensing a little. “Relax baby.” Soobin cooed, caressing his thighs, kissing the boy’s neck softly. Lips making Yeonjun forget the intrusion, easing into the kiss he hummed, signally Soobin to move. Gasps and whines left Yeonjun’s mouth as the boy over him soon found the right pace.

“Oh God Soobin, you- your fingers are so long… fuck.” Yeonjun was biting his lips as the taller added another digit, his other hand caressing his cheeks, softly kissing his ear for comfort. Soon two became three and Yeonjun could swear he could see stars, mouth open while taking sharp gasps, he tugged on the back of the younger’s neck as support, the latter’s lips brushing against his Adam’s apple, sucking a hickey on it.

“Fuck, I think I’m ready Soobin. I can’t take it anymore, I’ll cum if you don’t get in me _properly._ Right. Now.”

Soobin hastily shuffled around Yeonjun’s bedside table, looking for a condom while the latter lay on the bed in a haze, admiring Soobin’s body. The taller’s body tensed when he leaned over, a blush creeping over the shorter’s cheeks at the proximity. He had to remind himself that they were literally amid fucking and that he shouldn’t get shy at such small things, but he couldn’t help himself. He was so long and so slender but still he could easily manoeuvre both, muscles tensing when he lifted Yeonjun on top of him.

Soobin drew him out of his thoughts when he pulled away from him, on his knees; cock and body out in full glory. He looked so hot with the condom secured between his teeth. The man pulled him closer by his hips, Yeonjun involuntarily let out a squeal and Soobin gave him a lopsided grin.

“What the hell Soobin. Can you _not_?”

“Can I not what babe?” The cocky motherfucker knew what he was doing to Yeonjun.

He finally tore the plastic covering and slid the condom onto his length, letting out a low groan at the sensation and then proceeded to kiss Yeonjun on his lips again, chaste peck, reassurance.

“I know Binnie.” He closed his eyes to prepare for the pain. Inch by inch, after applying a lot of lube, Soobin finally settled into the pink haired boy. A stray tear left Yeonjun’s eyes, streaking down his cheek which the taller kissed away.

“Tell me when you’re ready Jun.” He spent the next few minutes just softly kissing the boy under him, making him feel as comfortable as he could. Yeonjun finally tugged the taller’s hair, urging him to start moving. Soobin rested his forehead on Yeonjun’s, both trying to be as close as humanely possible.

Soft pants resonated in the dimly lit room, laced with love and care for one another. Soobin set a pace that was comfortable for both of them, his cock grazing Yeonjun’s prostate with every thrust. Both boys rocking their hips to the rhythm of their kisses, the shorter pulling the taller closer for more. The sound of ‘I love you’s were the only things that were coherent, finally Soobin had stopping being talkative.

Yeonjun grinned, “You’re... ah- awfully quie- Fuck!!” Soobin suddenly picked up the pace, changing the angle a little so that now, he was directly hitting the eldest’s spot. Pink hair was splayed on the pillow, head tilted to a side as Yeonjun controlled not screaming out the taller’s name. “How do you like that Hyungie?” Soobin teased, biting his neck.

This went on for what felt like forever. Both really close to their release. Soobin reached between them, stroking Yeonjun.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Soobinie…”

“I got you Junnie you can let go.”

They ended up releasing, Yeonjun first and Soobin shortly after. Soobin pulled out, both sweaty and sticky, grinning, fingers intertwined. The taller quickly jumped up, reaching for the wet wipes that had toppled during the **boning**. The shorted smiled as he helped him clean up his stomach and they got into bed properly after disposing the condom and the soiled wipes.

“That was really good Binnie.” Yeonjun blushed as Soobin intertwined their fingers again. The pink haired boy laying in the taller’s arms. Soobin kissed his forehead.

“You weren’t that bad yourself Hyung-”

“Yah!! You brat. I’m topping next time. YOU JUST WAIT.”

“I’M JOKING I’M JOKING” Shouts and squeals went on for a bit as they both teased each other, basking in their young love. Soft chaste kisses were left all over their faces. Fingers tracing the hickeys they left, relishing in the fact that they just did THAT. Soon they drifted off to dreamland in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly. They both could really get used to that.

_“You’re beautiful Hyung”_

_“32 times.”_

_“That’s it, I’m never calling you beautiful again.”_

_“NOOO SOOBINIE NOOOOOO.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I spent quite a lot of time on this lmao. Do tell me if you liked it via comments!!!  
> See you soon with another part in a week or two!!
> 
> also... did you notice... Taegyu? :P


End file.
